


Cupies

by RobinNBobin



Category: Kirby - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinNBobin/pseuds/RobinNBobin





	Cupies

“Alright, everyone, get ready. He will be here soon.”

”I hate this. Every month it’s the same thing.”

The cupie guards quickly silenced themselves when they heard the flapping of giant wings. A shadow flew over the kingdom, as King Cupie readied himself for the arrival of his tormentor.

Right on schedule, a grey dragon landed in the middle of the kingdom. With a smug grin, he watched as the little cupies hid in their homes, fleeing at the site of him. After having his fill of basking in their fear, he made his way towards the castle, occasionally letting out a monsterous roar in front of the houses to hear the terrified cupies weep in their homes.

When he finally get to the castle, King Cupie exited to great the dragon, himself.

”My king,” the dragon said, mocking a bow. “Might I say that it is quite pleasant to see you again.”

”Let’s just get this over with.” King Cupie waved towards his guards, and they brought forth a chest filled with money.

”Excellent.” The Dragon picked up the chest and shook it. “I don’t what I love more about this sound, me getting the money, or you losing it.”

”Please, just leave, Leo,” King Cupie pleaded. “I gave you what you wanted.”

”Yeah, I suppose you did.”

Without warning, Leo grabbed one of the guards in his hand. As the Cupie squirmed in his paw, he began squeezing with all his might. The King could only watch in horror as Leo dropped the broken body of the guard to the ground.

”Why?!” King Cupie picked up the body of the guard.

”You got a little too pushy with me.” Leo picked the chest. “Consider this a warning to be more polite when I return next mouth.”

With that, Leo flew off, laughing at the King’s misery.

”My King?” One of the guards flew over the king, who was carrying the body of the guard.

”No more,” King Cupie said, voice hollow. “We need to take him out.”

”But Sir, how?” One guard flew over to him.

”We need to contact the great warrior of Popstar.”

* * *

Kirby was sitting in a beautiful meadow, enjoying a nice picnic.

Kirby had just finished making a sandwich when a small Cupie flew up to him, the child was waving around a small letter.

”Please,” the child said, waving the letter in Kirby’s direction, “you must help us!”

Caught off guard by the sudden arrival of this child, Kirby dropped the sandwich and gently took the note from his hand.

_Hero of Popstar_

_My kingdom and its people have been ravaged by a vile dragon for years now. No attempts to reason or negotiate with the creature has been successfully. Not only has he been tormenting my people, he’s been forcing us to give away all of the kingdon’s income, threaten to destroy the rest of the kingdom if we don’t. Please, I just ask you to help us this one time._

_-King Cupie_

Kirby immediately looked to the child and gave him a nod to show that he would agree to help.

”Really?!” The child hugged Kirby, spinning him around in his arms. “Thank you so much!”

After much spinning, that left poor Kirby in state of dizziness, the child took his hand and began leading him towards his kingdom.

* * *

King Cupie has been pacing his castle since he had sent the child out. Had he made the right decision?

”My king!”

The shouts of the child caught his attention and he quickly flew out side. To his delight, Kirby was behind the child, looking around at the kingdom in wonder.

”It’s really you!” King Cupie flew over to Kirby in glee. “Thank you so much for coming!”

Kirby gave King Cupie a nod and a smile.

”However, I feel I need to properly prepare you for what you’re up against.” King Cupie lead Kirby into his castle. “Please, come this way.”

King Cupie lead Kirby through his castle and into the throne room. There, he gave Kirby a potion.

”This will show you what Leo has done to us.”

With a bit of hesitation, Kirby drank the potion. What he saw horrified him.

The beautiful kingdom he had just been walking in was in flames. He saw Cupies fleeing in terror, forced to run as their homes were burned to the ground.

Then...he saw Leo. The sadistic dragon had just chased a family, a mother, daughter, and son into their home. He then cruelly burned the house to ground, the family lost in the ashes.

Kirby wished he could intervene, the loss of some much innocent life hurt his kind heart. However, he recognized a glimpse potion when he saw one, this had already past, there was nothing he could do.

Leo flew into the sky and towards the castle, Kirby following right behind him.

Kirby saw King Cupie, he was looking out to his kingdom in horror before Leo landed before him.

”Please!” King Cupie grovels at the dragons feet. “Stop this senseless slaughter of my people!”

”Glady,” Leo said. “You just need to do something for me.”

”Anything,” King Cupie said.

“Money.”

”What?”

”Give. Me. All. Your. Money.”

“You did this all for money?” King Cupie was in shock at Leo’s evil.

”Yes.” Leo leaned down to be at King Cupie’s eye level. “I’ll kill your entire kingdom if you don’t.”

Kirby was then pulled from the vision of the past, shaken.

”I’ve been paying him for over three years, now,” King Cupie explained. “I thought I had no choice, he would slaughter my kingdom if I didn’t. Then, just this morning, he killed one of my guards when I “got too pushy”, that’s when I realized the money is just a second reward for his torture of us.”

Kirby had been thoroughly enraged at what he had witnessed, made his way to one the guards and took one of his arrows.

”What are you-“

Kirby inhaled the weapon and became cupid Kirby.

”Oh...”

”Well, I’m afraid Leo won’t show up until next month,” King Cupie said. “He only comes once a month, then he returns to his mountain just outside the kingdom’s limits.”

Kirby gave King Cupie a shocked look.

”WE DIDN’T KNOW HE WAS THERE!”

Kirby gave him an understanding nod and left the throne room. Confused, King Cupie began following behind him.”

”So, what’s the pl-“

King Cupie’s question was cutoff by Kirby charging up a powerful arrow and shooting it in the direction of the large mountain outside of the kingdom. His jaw hit the floor when the tip mountain exploded from the sheer force of the arrow that pierced it.

”Guards!” King Cupie turned to his men. “Begin evacuating the civilians, immediately.”

Unfortunately, a rage filled roar filled the ears of everyone in the kingdom.

”Oh...good,” one guard said, sarcastically. “He was home...”

Leo immediately flew down to the kingdom. Fire spewing from his mouth and eyes.

”Who...WHO DESTROYED MY HOME?!” Leo let out a blast of fire into the sky, scaring all the Cupies into their homes. “I had all my money in that cave! Do you know how long it will take to earn to pay all that back?!”

Suddenly, an arrow pierced the scales on his face.

”What?” Leo looked up to see Kirby flying towards him at breakneck speeds.

With hesitating, Kirby let loose a barrage of arrows towards Leo’s direction. Eyes widened in fear, Leo tried to desperately dodge the army of arrows so large, it cast a shadow over the Cupie kingdom. As the arrows pierced his flesh, for the first time in his life, Leo regretted his size.

Desperate to escape Kirby, Leo set fire to one of the houses with a cupie family inside, hoping to distract the hero of Popstar as he made his escape. Unfortunately for Leo, with a quick gust of his wings, the house fire was put out and the family was save in seconds.

Leo tried to fly away, but Kirby sent him to the ground with two well place arrows through his wings.

As he lied there, pathetically groveling at Kirby’s presents, King Cupie flew over to him.

”Why?” King Cupie looked Leo in the eyes. “That’s all I wanted to know.”

”I-I thought you’d be easier to push around,” Leo answered. “Please, let me go! I’ll leave your kingdom in peace!”

”You’ll just destroy another.”

Leo could only watch in horror as Kirby charged up a powerful arrow, and aimed it towards his black heart.


End file.
